Engaged to Ryokun
by Ever and Ever
Summary: "Ohayo, minna-san! My name is Ikeda Reiyi. I am engaged to Echizen Ryo-kun." RyoSaku


A/N Rewritten

Chapter 1: The New Girl

Ryuzaki Sakuno was trying uselessly to quiet down her best friend, Osakada Tomoka, as she saw their sensei walk in. Surprisingly, there was someone following, a girl that Sakuno hadn't seen before in her school, Seishun Gakuen.

The sensei asked for her students to quiet down and return to their seats - an instruction that was only completed halfway.

"Class, this is Ikeda-san. She will be joining us from now on." She then motioned for Ikeda to speak.

The pretty girl smiled as she introduced herself, "Ohayo, minna-san! My name is Reiyi, Ikeda Reiyi. I am engaged to Echizen Ryo-kun." (A/N: Minna means everyone or everybody.)

That, of course, made everyone in the previously noisy classroom fall silent.

Pairs of eyes that glinted with confusion, jealousy, and who-knows-what-else flitted curiously from the new student, to Ryoma, Sakuno - who was supposedly Ryoma's girlfriend - and back.

Nobody was sure what to make of the girl's claim that she was engaged to one of, if not the most popular boy in Seishun Gakuen. Many people that belonged to the Ryoma fan club had claimed to be Ryoma's girlfriend before, but had given up on their far-fetched tale when Ryoma had started dating Sakuno. Said brunette with the pigtails - unlike the girl with braids sitting beside her - was openly glaring at the girl standing in the front of the classroom.

"Please! Ryoma-sama, marry _that_ girl? As if! Besides, he's already dating you, isn't that right Sakuno?" Osakada Tomoka hissed just loudly enough for her friend to hear.

Ryuzaki Sakuno bit her lip worriedly. Maybe the girl was telling the truth.

Reiyi had slightly ruffled coffee-brown hair with sand-coloured streaks that were abruptly cut off at her shoulders, and long side bangs held back with small pine-green hairclips. Her skin was the colour of a creamy latte, with only the slightest hint of a tan. She had wide, stormy-grey eyes that glittered with hints of dark brown and black.

In Sakuno's opinion, she was much more beautiful than herself, and she could see why Ryoma might choose Reiyi over her, as much as the thought dampened her previously cheerful mood.

The sound of her sensei's voice shook her from her thoughts. (A/N: Sensei means teacher, or occasionally master.)

Reiyi walked straight towards Ryoma's desk, taking a seat beside the tennis prince, who's head was cradled in his arms on his desk, obviously asleep.

"Echizen, wake up! We have a student today, and I do not want her to think that I allow people to sleep in my class!" The sensei snapped, effectively waking Ryoma. Smothered giggles could be heard from the other students.

"Huh...? Oh, hey, Rei-san. Good to see you again."

Reiyi gave him a dazzling smile in return. "Hi, Ryoma."

"Sakuno, come look at this!"

"Coming, obaa-chan!"

Sakuno ran to her grandmother's side on the couch, where she sat next to a sea of flyers and envelopes. In her hands was a piece of white paper, a crease line going horizontally through the middle.

"Look at this," the tennis instructer said, pointing to the title on the paper. Sakuno gasped when she read the neat letters. _'You have been invited to the wedding of Echizen R. and Ikeda R."_

"Wh-What? S-so what Ikeda-chan announced was true?" Sakuno stuttered, her eyes wide and her trembling hands clasped over her mouth.

Ryuzaki-sensei looked at her granddaughter in sympathy. "Sorry, Sakuno… I guess Echizen was just playing with you." She made a mental note to _talk_ Echizen at tennis practice and dicuss _gently_ (not) with him about how it's not the best (worst) thing to mislead the coach's daughter.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Sakuno's response to the invatation.

"Well, Ryoma-kun's our friend, so we should go to his wedding, right?" Sakuno said quietly, her eyes downcast. Her grandmother could do nothing but queitly agree.

**Momo POV**

"WHAT! Echizen's getting married to some a chick that's _not _Ryuzaki-chan?"

**Fuji POV**

"Ikeda? Hmmm…" I smiled. This would be interesting.

**Tezuka POV**

'This is quite unexpected… I hope that this does not reduce Echizen's performance.'

**Eiji POV**

"Nya? O'chibi's wedding? Who's Ikeda, anyway?"

**Oichi POV**

"I guess that it's up for his parents to decide, but Echizen far too young for this!"

**Kaido POV**

"Fshhhhhh?"

**Inui POV**

"?… Ii data…" Opening my notebook, I started writing down information and calculations.

**Kawamura POV**

"…?" "BURNING!"

The atmosphere at the wedding was calm and happy – and excited too, of course – like any wedding would be. This was a fact that quickly changed when the final guests of the wedding barged in.

Momo and Eiji were at the lead, followed closely by Kaido and Ryuzaki-sensei, and they didn't look too happy. The other ones, who were *slightly* calmer were trying to quiet them down, while people like Inui and Fuji had suspicious glints in their eyes… well they would, if you could see their eyes.

"Echizen!"

"O'chibi!"

Ryoma signed, and walked over to them. Unlike his teammates, he was dressed in a black suit, even though his signature cap kind of ruined the formal effect.

"What is it, Momo-sempai, Eiji-sempai?" He asked, eyeing the pair calmly with hazel eyes.

"…"

"What do you mean 'What is it'? Explain this!" They said, gesturing wildly to the wedding preparations.

Ryoma blinked. "It's a… wedding?" the ever-oblivious tennis prince replied, stating the obvious. There was a banner that read "WEDDING" in bold letters hanging right at the entrance for goodness sake!

His answer, predictably, triggered another chain of shouts from his teammates.

"So you _are_ getting married?"

"How dare you cheat on my granddaughter!"

"Who the _heck_ is this Ikeda girl anyway?"

Suddenly a deep chuckle was heard from the other side of the room, and a tall male made his way over to Ryoma. The group looked at the newcomer in bewilderment. He was an exact copy of Ryoma, except slightly older with darker hair.

"You, thought, that, this, is, Chibisuke's wedding!" He managed to choke out in between laughs.

"Excuse me, but who might you be?" Oichi asked tentatively.

Ryoma's 'copy' grinned. "Yo, I'm Echizen Ryoga, and welcome to _my_ wedding."

"Ah! You're that guy from Sakurafubuki's ship!"

"Wha? Oh yea… Yup, that would be me!" Ryoga replied to Eiji's outburst.

Suddenly, a pretty girl - the very same that had caused such a commotion in Ryoma's class a few days ago - walked over to them.

"Hello, I'm Ikeda Reiyi, Ryo-kun's fiancée. _Ryoga_-kun, that is."

'So that's what happened while I was asleep in class… and why everyone was glaring at me like the during tennis practice.' Ryoma thought. Then he realized something.

"Wait, didn't you know that I'm already with Sakuno?"

Sakuno blushed. "Well, I-I thought that you might still have..." She trailed off, leaving the tennis prince to figure out the rest. Ryoma blinked, then signed. He strode over to Sakuno, and promptly leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. He then gave her one of his rare smiles, which immediately turned into a glre when a low whistle came from his adopted brother.

So? What do you think? Review please, even if just to say good job. =D If you do, you get a cookie! (My brother is responsible if you don't recieve your cookie in th next 3 1/2 hours.)

Flames are welcomed.


End file.
